


The white wolf's brat

by Kitten1321



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1321/pseuds/Kitten1321
Summary: Yes I have wips but a friend of mine on Tumblr posted about Geralt taming brats and this happened
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The white wolf's brat

Sat in a Tavern with Geralt and Dandelion you were laughing to yourself about something you were thinking about.   
"What's so funny girl?" Geralt asked you in your ear with a slight growl 

" Wouldn't you like to know?" You winked at him   
Dandelion looked at you with a look of disbelief. He had never seen you act like a brat before.

You adjusted your jerkin to show off your clevage Geralt was very possessive of your body you see not in a overly aggressive way but he didn't like others seeing what was his. Geralt rolled his eyes at your antics you weren't pushing the right buttons it seemed so you pushed the ones you knew would get you punished.

So you reached your hand under the table to rub your palm over his cock and balls he growled at you and took your hand off him 

"Behave otherwise you will be screaming my name so loud Vesemir could hear you in Kaer Morhen" he growled into your ear.

" You are all bark and no bite Daddy" you say in a condensing tone of voice 

" Don't push me because I will fuck you right here in front of everyone and make you fucking beg to cum, Girl am I clear?" Geralt said 

" Promise?" You said laughing and nearly falling off the bench.

" Dandelion play very loudly" the witcher said to the bard. He then picked you up and threw you over your shoulder 

" Let's go play shall we Brat?" Said Geralt as he walked to the room that you were sharing with him he unlocked the door and threw you on the bed lightly.

" Strip and get on your knees before me" he said with his golden eyes fixed on your body.


End file.
